Coffee
by The Fluff Machine
Summary: When Honey raises a question no one knows the answer to, the speculation begins. However, the answer the hosts get is the last one they expected. KyoHaru friendship.


**Coffee**

It had been a relatively normal day for the Host Club, the last customer had just left, and the club members were left to relax, if only for a little while.

"Haruhi! We're out of commoner's coffee!" Hikaru called from one of the couches.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do about it?" Haruhi replied, irritation seeping through her voice.

"You're the only one who knows how to make it," Hikaru said.

"As if. You all can make your own coffee." She placed the tea tray she'd been carrying around down.

"But, Haruhi! It wouldn't be commoner's coffee if it was not made by a commoner!" Tamaki said, joining the conversation. She looked between the two hopeful faces and sighed.

"Alright, fine."

"Yay! Commoner's coffee! Commoner's coffee!" they cheered as she went into the kitchen to prepare it.

"I wonder if Haru-chan drinks coffee," mused Honey over a bite of cake. "I've never seen her drink it before."

"Huh. I guess you're right, senpai. I've never seen her drink it either," Kaoru agreed.

"If she did drink it," Honey went on, "I'll bet she likes it with lots of cream and sugar, like me!"

"Maybe. But Haruhi doesn't like sweets much, remember?" Hikaru added.

"She probably likes it with chocolate. That's how I drink mine," Kaoru thought aloud.

"Maybe she drinks it like I do, with just cream," Hikaru replied.

"You're all wrong!" Tamaki declared suddenly. "Haruhi drinks coffee with just a little bit of vanilla."

"How can you be so sure?" Hikaru asked incredulously.

"Yeah, boss. Isn't that the way you drink _your _coffee?"

Tamaki, upset at having been found out, went off to grow mushrooms.

"You could just ask her," Kyoya said finally without looking away from his work. The other five gazed at him as though this had never occurred to them.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kyo-chan!" Honey said gleefully. It was at this moment that Haruhi came out with a teapot full of coffee and several teacups.

"Okay, I made the coffee, so come over here and get it." Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all obliged, making their way over to Haruhi, pouring cups for themselves and adding things accordingly.

"Would you like some, Kyoya senpai?" She asked when everyone else was sitting down. He glanced at her. The 'commoner's coffee,' as Tamaki had so fondly deemed it, was swill, in his opinion. Still, she had made it for them.

"Alright," he nodded, returning to his laptop. He caught her smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, then, how do you take it?"

"Haruhi, you never make my coffee!" Tamaki wailed, coming up behind her.

"Go away, senpai," she said simply, and he did as she said as he whisked himself away to his mushroom closet. Once Kyoya had her full attention once again, he replied to her earlier question.

"Black, please."

Haruhi nodded, slightly surprised and happy that he'd used the word 'please.' She poured the coffee and brought it over to him, setting it next to his laptop. Then she made her way over to the couches where the other hosts were sitting and placed the tray on the coffee table. Honey looked at her, the earlier conversation still fresh in his mind. He definitely wanted an answer, if for no other reason than to satiate his curiosity. So, he bounced up and sat beside her, swinging his legs.

"Hey, Haru-chan, do you want some coffee?" Haruhi gazed at him for a moment, doe-eyed and taken by surprise.

"Um, well, I don't usually drink it this late in the afternoon, but I do have a test tomorrow so I'll probably be studying anyway... sure, Honey-senpai, I'll have some," she decided finally.

"Yay! Now we'll all have some," Honey beamed. She couldn't help but smile at this as she stood up to pour some. The five others around her watched with baited breath- they, too, were curious- as she picked up the teacup filled to the brim with hot black coffee, sat down, and took a sip. She hummed happily, a smile spreading across her face.

They could barely hold back their groans of disappointment as Kyoya just smirked.

* * *

**Hello everyone, and thank you for joining me at The Fluff Factory. I know that this was shorty-short, but I hope you enjoyed your Daily Dose of Cuteness just the same. I could probably expand on this, but it was just a little idea I got this morning and had to write down, so for now, it's a oneshot. It was a nice writing break from the multi-chapter fic I'm currently working on. It was just a little KyoHaru friendliness for you all, complete with a 'please' from Kyoya. *gasps* Anywho, keep on smiling~**

**Thanks for staying at the Fluff Factory and I'll see ya next time!**

**Much love,**

**The Fluff Machine**


End file.
